So Impossible
by kaeje
Summary: Hermione's not attending Hogwarts' Ball, and someone notices her absence. When he finds her in a deserted corridor, what will he do? (B!BHr) One-Shot Songfic to Dashboard Confessional - So Impossible


**Disclaimer -** Characters and such are not mine. The song is Dashboard Confessional - So Impossible.

**So Impossible**

_Everyone's going to the party,  
_

She could hear the music echoing down the empty Hogwarts corridors. The laughter and chattering voices taunted her ears. She sat, shaking with her tears, against the wall outside the Transfiguration classroom. She wondered fleetingly why she wasn't there with them. But she knew. Harry was supposed to take her. They were going as friends, never mind the fact that she secretly had a crush on him. She knew he only asked her because he hadn't the guts to ask Cho. The rejection he faced during their fourth-year Yule Ball haunted him still.

She remember the look on his face when Cho approached him yesterday just after their Care of Magical Creatures class. How he lit up when she shyly asked him if he would take her to the Ball the next night. She stammered under his and Hermione's gaze as she admitted to being too afraid of rejection to ask him sooner. He didn't hesitate to accept her invitation. After Cho had smiled and sauntered off, Harry had finally looked up into Hermione's eyes.

She remembered the pain that wracked her body as he begged for her forgiveness and her blessing to go with Cho. How could she refuse someone she loved so much? Whether this love was platonic or not she had yet to decide. So she forced herself to smile at her friend, and graciously told him that it was quite alright.

.x.

Sitting on the cold hard floor was where he found her. Adorned in his dress robes like the rest of the school, his deep black hair was dishevelled, and his indigo eyes sad. She hadn't come to the Ball like he thought she would. He knew she had been going as friends with Potter, but when he arrived with Cho Chang his heart had soared. Weeks he had spent preparing himself for the night he would finally talk to her; and then she didn't come.

He had walked away from the Ball, no one had noticed; no one ever noticed him. He didn't know where his feet were taking him, but perhaps it was some unknown force that had decided to lead him to her. Even through her wracking sobs she was still the Goddess she had always been. He did the only thing he could think to do. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the fragile figure, and let her sob her heart out on his shoulder.

.x.

Hermione had been shocked when she felt the arms of a stranger wrap around her. She had first thought that maybe Harry did care, and had found her here all alone. But as she continued to cry on the shoulder of this boy, she could smell a musky scent - like mahogany wood - instead of Harry's fresh grassy one. Then she decided it didn't matter who it was, because they cared. And so she continued to cry in their embrace until her sobs became sniffles.

She lifted her head from his shoulders and looked into the stranger's eyes. She knew those blue orbs, felt them on her often in the Great Hall.

"What do you want from me Blaise?" she whispered.

.x.

_I was hoping to learn a few things like..  
Do you do you like dishing the dirt  
on the whole class &  
talking the big smack &  
playing the fool &  
wearing all of the latest fashions  
or bucking the new trends  
wearing your old threads.  
Or if you like coffee in the evening.  
These are a few things that I'd like to know  
_

He was surprised when she spoke his name. No one seemed to know his name, and those who did called him Zabini, not Blaise. But then he smiled; she knew his name.

"I want to know why you cry over him," he whispered back. "I want to know why you do the things you do. I want to know everything about you."

"Why?" she asked him, her brown eyes filled with apprehension.

"Because I've always wanted to know you Hermione." She shivered as his spoke her name. "Because I may never feel brave enough to find out again."

"There's nothing to know," she replied, her eyes downcast.

He reached out to her and lifted her chin with one finger. "You're an enigma Hermione Granger and don't you ever forget it."

.x.

Since when did Blaise care about her? Hermione could remember always feeling his presence, feeling him watching her, but she had never given much thought to it. She had been too wrapped up in getting noticed by Harry. The one person who actually noticed her, and yet she had remained oblivious.

His indigo eyes were filled with an emotion Hermione had never seen directed at her – love. She gasped audibly. Did he love her?

"Yes," he whispered, and she was shocked, not knowing she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

Hermione looked up at him in disbelief.

"Why?"

He chuckled. "Is it so impossible to think that someone might love you?"

Hermione bit her lower lip and looked up at him in confusion. "But we have never spoken before tonight. How can you love me?"

.x.

_I'm dying to know  
do you do you like dreaming of things  
so impossible or only the practical..._

"I've always been one to be logical like you, Hermione," he whispered softly. "But love is not something you can be practical about."

"B-but," she stuttered, "I'm a Gryffindor."

"Dreaming of things that don't seem possible is more fun. Do you always have to be logical? Throw all caution to the wind," he said looking down at her pleadingly.

.x.

Hermione was scared at the emotions he had for her. But looking into his eyes she saw the love, the adoration, the lust. Taking a deep breath she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers. It felt right somehow. However impulsive it was, it seemed like the right thing to do then. And she could feel the passion from him through this long overdue kiss.

Just as quickly as it had started, it was over. Blaise leaned his forehead against her own, and was breathing heavily as his eyes, now dark with lust, pierced her own.

..._or ever the wild or waiting through all your bad bad days  
just to end them with  
someone you care about_

"I care about you," Blaise breathed softly. "You can talk to me. I don't care that you are a Gryffindor, or I am a Slytherin. I don't care that you are Harry Potter's best friend. I don't care if you are in love with him."

_and do you like making out  
and long drives and brown eyes  
and guys that just  
don't quite fit in_

.x.

He cares. It was all that she could comprehend. But Harry? Did she really love Harry like Blaise thought. Was she really out here crying because Harry had turned her down, or was it because she hadn't had the chance to turn him down? Was her little crush love? Maybe it was only in her head, because she knew that being with Harry romantically would stop the feeling that he and Ron were pushing her away. But Blaise was here now, and wanted to know her, even when her best friends didn't.

"I don't love Harry," she said slowly, noticing how his eyes seemed to light up briefly. "But Blaise, I don't love you either."

He shook his head at her. "It doesn't matter to me now Hermione. All I ask is for a chance, a chance at earning your love. That in itself is enough."

Looking at his face, it spoke more to her than a thousand words. Suddenly it didn't matter about Harry, it didn't matter that they were suppose to be rivals. It was just _right_.

_yeah do you like them?  
_

"Yes."

.x.

When she spoke that one word, his heart burst in happiness. Blaise embraced the small girl in a tight hug, and pulled her to her feet.

Tucking a stray strand of bushy brown hair behind her ear he whispered, "May I escort you to the Ball, Hermione?"

He saw her almost glow with happiness as she smiled. "Of course."

Hand in hand the two of them set off back down the hall towards the sounds of music and chatter. His robes were lopsided and dirty from the stone floor, his hair mussed from her hands. She was in sweatpants and a baggy tee-shirt, never planning on attending the celebration. But neither cared as they made their way to the party, all that mattered was that Hermione didn't love Harry, and that there was a chance she may eventually love him.

.x.

Hermione didn't even think about her appearance as they walked; she had stopped being logical and practical long ago. Amazingly enough, that wasn't so impossible for her.

_So yes, I'll see you there._

.x. The End .x.


End file.
